


clair de lune

by goukyorin (sashimisusie)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 1sentence challenge, Community: 1sentence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimisusie/pseuds/goukyorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty snapshots of the relationship between two of the anomalies: Number IX and the little witch-child.<br/>A Demyx and Naminé drabble collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	clair de lune

_001\. Ring_

> Demyx summons his sitar from out of nowhere, and she watches with wide eyes as a ring of water appears; she's never seen anything quite like it before.

_002\. Hero_

> "Good morning, little princess, I'll be your hero for today," is the first thing he says when he first meets her; he sweeps a silly bow and grins when she bursts into quiet laughter.

_003\. Memory_

> He is curious to see what Naminé draws in her sketchpad but he refrains from snatching it away ( _even though he can_ ); those are her memories and he doesn't want to be just like all the others.

_004\. Box_

> "Look," he exclaims happily and lifts the lid of the wooden box; tinkling music fills the room and her eyes light up with astonishment.

_005\. Run_

> Demyx runs into her room one day, slightly frantic and very guilty-looking, and pleads with her not to give him away before hiding in her closet; Naminé shakes her head when Axel storms into her room, drenched and demanding to know if "that fool Demyx" has gone her way.

_006\. Hurricane_

> His anger would be swift and deadly, raging like the rain that lashes at the windowpanes; she's thankful that no one's ever managed to make him angry enough to snap completely.

_007\. Wings_

> Demyx shakes his head when Naminé says that he is free to come and go as he pleases; she doesn't understand that in the end, he's just as trapped as she is.

_008\. Cold_

> From the window she can see his back; his shoulders are shaking uncontrollably and she knows it's not because of the chilly air.

_009\. Red_

> Demyx picks up her red pencil and tosses it carelessly into the air before her horrified eyes; he catches it with a flourish and offers the pencil to her, but not before he presents her with a new box of pencil-crayons.

_010\. Drink_

> He always adds too much water to the drinks he makes, Naminé thinks, as she slowly sips the iced tea in her glass.

_011\. Midnight_

> The sound of Demyx's sitar drifts under her door and Naminé slowly relaxes, letting the music lull her back into a dreamless slumber.

_012\. Temptation_

> Naminé gives into temptation sometimes and laughs along with Demyx; she likes feeling like a child, even if only for a brief, stolen moment in time.

_013\. View_

> He paints her pictures of sun-scorched deserts and mythical worlds under the sea, filling in the details with his animated movements and lyrical voice.

_014\. Music_

> Naminé hums along softly to his music when she's not paying attention; Demyx hears and he thinks there might be warm glow in the empty place where his heart should be.

_015\. Silk_

> He runs his hand through her cornflower-yellow hair, black leather stark against the light strands; it slides through his fingers like water, water that he has no control over.

_016\. Cover_

> Naminé quickly hides the drawing she is working on when Demyx peers over her shoulder; she can't catch his smile on the paper, nor can she find the right colours for him.

_017\. Promise_

> "Stay with me," she pleads and he relents when he sees her terrified eyes; Naminé wakes in the half-light of the not-morning and finds him awake, sleep tugging at his warm eyes.

_018\. Dream_

> Naminé feels the touch of ghostly hands in her hair and she shivers as if struck by a wave of icy water; it can't be all in her head, not when tears come unbidden to her eyes.

_019\. Candle_

> She lights a small candle and sets it in the window, hoping ( _yet afraid to hope_ ) he'll see the light from wherever he is and find his way home.

_020\. Talent_

> Her hands fall heavily onto her lap as he storms out of the room abruptly; she really has no talent in dealing with people.

_021\. Silence_

> Demyx sits and watches while she scribbles away with her head down; the words are all in the silences between the scritch-stratch of lead on paper and sporadic bursts of quiet humming.

_022\. Journey_

> It's usually the prince who goes far, far away, but he finds himself waving goodbye as she is led away to the other castle.

_023\. Fire_

> Demyx's element is water, cool and peaceful, but she knows, somewhere, there's a fire burning inside.

_024\. Strength_

> He pulls her down the hallway and Naminé is surprised at the strength of his grip when she tries to break free from his hug.

_025\. Mask_

> Demyx lets out a shuddering breath and gives her a shaky half-smile; "it's raining," he says and Naminé plays along, knowing full well that his hands are shaking and the rain is washing the tell-tale tears from his eyes.

_026\. Ice_

> She is their ice princess, with her snowy-white dress and crystal-blue eyes, and he's afraid of what might happen if she gets too close to the sun; will she melt and lose everything that makes her non-self Naminé?

_027\. Fall_

> He brings for her a handful of autumn leaves, crimson-hued and crisp from the cool air, and watches with quiet pleasure as she covers a page with splashes of red and gold.

_028\. Forgotten_

> His hands shake slightly and move of their own accord when he tucks her into bed, while memories of a time long, long ago flash before his eyes.

_029\. Dance_

> Demyx laughs happily at Naminé's surprised gasp and spins her around the room; it's not quite a dance but it's close enough.

_030\. Body_

> She clutches the front of his coat and cries soundlessly; he is not quite sure what he's supposed to do and settles for holding her shoulders, hands petting her awkwardly on the back.

_031\. Sacred_

> Her eyes widen and her fingers tremble slightly as they roam over the starfish's rough exterior; Naminé puts down the dried object carefully, carefully, and reaches slowly for another crayon.

_032\. Farewells_

> Demyx panics as his sitar vanishes in a spray of water, clutching his hands to his head as the inevitable arrives; he drops to his knees and screams out a plea for more time, because he's not ready to go, not when he hasn't said goodbye yet.

_033\. World_

> She knows so little about the outside world, but finds she doesn't mind too much when he's eagerly pulling her along, anxious for the next lesson to begin.

_034\. Formal_

> Demyx asks her clumsily if he may kiss her and she blushes crimson and sputters wordlessly when he presses a light kiss against her forehead.

_035\. Fever_

> "Naminé, don't you ever learn," a familiar voice says softly, and she feels a cool hand on her burning forehead; when the fever breaks and she is able to sit up again, she wonders if it was all a dream.

_036\. Laugh_

> The sound of his laughter is more common than not, and Naminé finds herself listening for it when she stops hearing it one day.

_037\. Lies_

> She looks at him sadly, her eyes dark and unreadable, and all he wants to do is to put back the light, but all he's got to offer is half-truths and empty melodies.

_038\. Forever_

> Naminé stares out at a vast expanse of sea and—like Demyx must have done so many times before—watches as the waves roll in and out, endlessly yet never entirely repetitive.

_039\. Overwhelmed_

> There's too much darkness, seeping into his pores and pulling him down, and he's about to give up when he sees a tiny spark of light; maybe, just maybe, there's still hope left.

_040\. Whisper_

> He presses as finger to his lips and leans over to whisper in her ear, not noticing the heat blossoming across her cheeks.

_041\. Wait_

> Demyx crosses his arms and hums good-naturedly when she cries out to give her more time; he is pleasantly surprised when she allows him to open his eyes.

_042\. Talk_

> He surprises her with a sudden embrace from behind, long arms wrapping around her thin shoulders; she touches his arm wordlessly and lets him rest his head against her neck.

_043\. Search_

> Naminé covers her ears as the music grows increasingly frenetic and she can almost hear Demyx growling in frustration; she knows what he's trying to find, but knows as well as he does that it's impossible for nobodies like themselves.

_044\. Hope_

> "We're not all destined to fade into the darkness," Demyx says, propping her chin up with a gloved finger and he smiles when she rubs at her eyes; much later, she recalls his words and thinks, maybe he was right.

_045\. Eclipse_

> He whips out his hand brusquely and points accusingly at the brown-haired hero before him; he doesn't need reminding about something he hasn't forgotten.

_046\. Gravity_

> Demyx folds a small paper crane from a stolen page and tosses it at her; Naminé watches as it flies through the air before succumbs to the force of gravity.

_047\. Highway_

> He leaves the castle and finds himself looking back towards her window, even though there's nothing to look at; there won't be anyone waiting for him and it's not like he's not going to return anyways.

_048\. Unknown_

> Naminé looks back over her shoulder sometimes, when she feels like she's being watched; there is nothing behind her when she turns around, just a flicker of something fleeing like the receding tide.

_049\. Lock_

> He tries the handle on the door and presses his ear to the wood when he finds it locked; he could portal in, but decides against it when he hears quiet sobs.

_050\. Breathe_

> It's not something that's necessary for a Nobody but the simple action is what reminds them that they're  _not dead yet_ , he says and watches as her lips curve into a small smile; her small hand is feather-light on his chest, rising and falling with every breath he takes.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my old fanfiction.net account.  
> 1sentence challenge - theme set Gamma


End file.
